Choices
by DemonicMelodyTayuya
Summary: The young nin has a choice of a lifetime, become free from her Master's grasp of a mere servant and truly be free. Her options lead to many good and bad things...Haven't really decided on couples, but mostly based on Tayuya.
1. Just a normal day

**Summary: **The young nin has a choice of a lifetime, become free from her Master's grasp of a mere servant and truly be free. Her options lead to many good and bad things to come. Haven't really decided on couples, but mostly based on Tayuya.

A/N: Alrighty this is truly one of my first FanFics of Tayuya. Currently it is based from a group role-play that I was doing, I'm kind of hoping that they won't mind. Blinks. Anyways I hope you like it., and please R&R.Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned any/all of the characters to Naruto.

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned any/all of the characters to Naruto. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tayuya sighed deeply as she lay in the dark confides of her room. Her head lightly moving to the left side, as her eyes glanced at the moon. Her right arm rested underneath her strawberry red locks, as her other lay across her chest lightly clenching onto her flute.

Through the walls she could the rather thunderous snoring of her fellow teammate, Jirobo. "Stupid fatass," she muttered to herself, as she rolled over. Placing her pillow over her ears she rolled over, wrapping the sheet over her small figure hoping to get any sleep from this night.

The early morning sun broke over the Hidden Village, as a figure stood over her hidden body. The soft breathing of Tayuya as she lay there peacefully still lost in her dream world. She flinched lightly in her sleep, but did not wake.

The figure that stood, lightly kneel down, his hand reaching out to grab a corner of the sheet and yank it quickly. "Wake up..," he stopped as a kunai was quickly thrown at him.

He merely leaned out of the way, letting the weapon zoom by, and stick into the wooden plank of the wall.

"Damn you Sakon, I was trying to get some sleep," she said her hand still in the same position as it had been from throwing her weapon. Her flute in her other, as she stared at her teammate. Her dark eyes narrowed lightly, "Well...," she said still remaining in a defense like stance.

A smirk come across those green lips, as he stood straight once more, "Stupid bitch, we are to meet at the training grounds so hurry up," he said turning quickly and exiting the young nin's room.

Her eyes still narrowed as she sighed, but he left she stood up stretching some. "Damn bastard," her voice trailed off, as she mumbled to herself getting dressed. Once finished with both task of dressing and cursing, she grabbed her flute had headed out slowly. Her hand came to her face shielding her eyes from the bright morning sun.

Her feet slowly shuffling against the dirt as she made her way to the training grounds. Her eyes slightly squinted so she could better make out who stood there. She sighed knowing that there training today was going to be a long session.

Sakon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo all stood underneath the shade of a massive tree. And what was this, Kimimaro was standing, more less actually leaning against the tree. Tayuya thought this rather odd, but merely shrugged as she soon stood beside Sakon. Her right hand rested upon her hip softly, looking to the silver haired man he stood before them.

"Teamwork my ass," he muttered looking to the group, as his green eyes looked to each of the Sound 4. They had apparently displeased their master on their last mission, as they all stared back, Tayuya merely crossed her arms over her chest, letting her eyes roll.

"Orochimaru-sama is not pleased with your last mission being a…," his cold voice trailed off, "Failure," he said, his gaze stopping upon Tayuya, and then slowly moving to each member. Those green eyes seemed to pierce each member, as he spoke on, "I am also

today to watch your training," a sly smirk seemed to appear across those thin lips.

Each member look towards one another, almost hoping, or even praying that this was a joke. They had rarely had anyone watch during their training sessions for certain reasons, but now here they stood, listening to Kimimaro, as he spoke on. Yes, in truth there last mission was a failure, but that was only the half of it.

Kimimaro watched the group, he seemed lost in his thoughts as they stood there, in silence. A breeze would blow making the silence seem rather awkward. "Train," he merely said as the Four moved out to the training grounds.

All four were walking in a group, "Who does that bastard think he is," Tayuya voices breaking through once they were out of Kimimaro's hearing range. She was still lightly pissed from being woken up by Sakon, and now this, her blood seemed to boil underneath her skin.

The other three looked to her, wondering which was going to be brave enough to even utter a single word. When there was silence once again, they seemed to breath a sigh of relief.

They soon stopped, they all stood in a small circle, Sakon spoke, "Alright today Tayuya your training with me, and Jirobo and Kidomaru you two are training together," he looked to them.

They all nodded, as Jirobo and Kidomaru moved to the far end of the grounds. Tayuya and Sakon staying towards the other end. In Tayuya's mind she was bouncing with joy, _Payback is a bitch,_ she was practically smirking with happiness.

Kimimaro knew this was going to be a long day, having to over see this group and figure out their faults and flaws, he had a better way to spend his time. He knew to please his master it would be of best interest to actually watch. Having to sit from becoming tired of standing, he stayed underneath the shade of the tree. Those dark eyes watching the four as they battled with one another.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I added a little more to the first chapter, so the second will be up in a day or two, so please R&R, and Doddle Oddles everyone.


	2. Search and Destroy

-1A/N: -Sniffles lightly.- Alright sorry about the delay on Chapter 2 but I have been sick, busy with family issue, and another reason I'm not going into. I was meaning to have it up but it didn't happen, truly am sorry about that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tayuya crouched low on the ground, looking through a small bush. It was quiet, she didn't like the stillness at all, it made her on edge. Her left hand clutching a kunai tightly, as her flute was stuffed between her clothing and the purple wrap. Slowly moving out into the open field, she was looking around, and moving slowly.

Sakon watched the younger, as he moved behind her, noticing the kunai, he smirked. Coming full force down, his leg outstretched, as a crazed smirk on his face. His foot seemed guided toward the back of Tayuya's head.

Tayuya heard a movement, as she turned to Sakon's foot heading towards her, "damnit," she cursed under her breath as it was to late to even move as his foot came into contact with her head. She the hit ground rolling, a small trail of blood trickling behind her.

Sakon landed with ease, his hand rested on his hip, as he looked to the girl, "Silly little one," was all he said as he watched her.

Tayuya laid there, her hair covering her face somewhat, as she slowly got onto all fours, and spat. In her saliva was a mix of blood, she rubbed the back of her hand across her lips. Slowly standing, she reached down grabbing her flute, and just as she was about to bring it to her lips a voice stopped her.

"Stop before you try to destroy everything," Kimimaro's voice spoke, no one had noticed he had even moved from the shade of the tree. Kidomaru and Jirobo were standing behind them, both looked exhausted. Kimimaro looked to Sakon and Tayuya, he sighed somewhat, "That's all for today, Kabuto should be coming with your next mission," was all he said as he retreated back to the main part of the village.

Tayuya glared at both Sakon and Kimimaro, as she stood there, her fingers lightly touching her blood stained lips. She looked to the other two, as they were staring at her, "Well what do you want you idiots," she said rather crude.

Jirobo spoke, "Its not nice for a young…," he stopped himself when he noticed the look on Tayuya's face. He knew that look all to well, it meant if you even uttered the word Lady, she was going to take her revenge on him instead of Sakon.

Tayuya turned from the three, she walked to where Kimimaro had been sitting under the shade and comfort of the tree. Her stomach ached with pain to have something to eat, she just merely ignored it. Taking her fingers from her lips, she looked the blood on her finger tips, and sighed. She was replaying the whole session in her mind, picking out her own faults.

Sakon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo stood watching as Tayuya walked away, "What did you do to piss her off now," Jirobo asked looking to Sakon, because a pissed Tayuya during a mission wasn't a pretty sights, even more if Sakon had been the one to piss her off.

Sakon smirked, "I woke her up," he said lightly tilting his head to one side, and walked off towards the main part of the village. "Come on we need to find Kabuto to find out our next mission," he said not even glancing back.

Tayuya heard Sakon, speak, as she sighed rolling her eyes, she leap up, and ran after her teammates. When she caught up to them, she was walking beside Jirobo, as the entered into the village. Many of other Sound nin were walking around, but most stopped to stare at the Sound 4.

They walked to the main part of the village, coming to where there hideout was, where there Master, Orochimaru was. Entering, they stood there, Tayuya took to leaning against one of the wooden planks, she closed her eyes. Her ears were listening to the shuffling of people.

Now that they had obtained Sasuke, and brought him back safely their master was pleased, but displeased that they had been followed. Kabuto soon appeared his hands rested in his pockets, as he looked to the group.

The group merely looked to him, they knew that this next mission would have something to do with the failure. They all stood in silence all eyes looking to Kabuto, who merely pulled his hand out of his pocket, and with it came a scroll. Handing the scroll to Sakon, "Your next mission," was all he said while turning and going back into the hideout.

They all looked to Sakon who unrolled the scroll, all their eyes inverted to look down at what was written from their Master. Each looked to one another, "So were suppose to destroy Hidden Leaf Nin," Tayuya said.

Sakon rolled the scroll, "But most importantly those that attacked us when we got that Uchiha boy," he held the scroll, "Come on," he said as he looked to three, as they followed after Sakon, they were leaving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright I know the second one is kind of slow, but I'm kind of sick and all. Third Chapter to be up when I can get it there.


End file.
